1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-source module, and more particularly to a light-source module employing a light emitting chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light emitting diode (LED) devices adopting GaN-containing compound semiconductors such as GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, etc are rather prominent. The III nitride materials have a broad band-gap, and a light wavelength thereof includes almost all wavebands of visible lights, such as an ultraviolet light, a red light, and so on. Moreover, in comparison with conventional bulbs, the LEDs have absolute attributes. For example, an LED is physically compact, long lasting, low voltage/current driven, durable, mercury free (pollution free), highly emissive (power saving), and so forth. Therefore, the LEDs can be applied in a wide variety of fields.
Because the light emitted from the LED is a type of cold emission rather than a thermal emission or an electric discharge, the service life of an LED device often exceeds a hundred thousand hours, and no idling time is required. In addition, the LED devices have advantages of high responsive speed (about 10−9 seconds) on the premise of efficient heat dissipation, small volume, little consumption of electricity, low degree of pollution (no mercury contained), great reliability, adaptation of mass production, and so on. Thus, the applications of the LEDs are quite extensive, and the LEDs are deemed the most important light sources in the 21st century.
However, a great deal of heat may be generated during the operation of the LEDs, and the luminance and the working life of the LEDs are both subject to temperature changes. Accordingly, with the increase in the light emitting efficiency of the LEDs, demands for better heat dissipation are raised. Conventionally, complicated heat dissipation systems are utilized according to the related art, which results in an excessive volume of the device and higher manufacturing costs.